Fairytales? More Like Horror Stories!
by Adrenalin-Jess
Summary: Set seven years after NM and two weeks after the end of Season two episode two. Bella is engaged to Monroe and meets Nick. Vicky and Bella have become sisters and can almost tell when the other is in danger; they have such a good bond. Bella and Vicky join Nick and Monroe on their cases. Will anyone return? Old friends or even foes? And what about Renard? Read to find out.


**Set seven years after NM and two weeks after the end of Season two episode two. Bella is engaged to Monroe and meets Nick. She was changed by Victoria at the age of twenty-five and Monroe was changed by Bella at twenty-seven. Vicky and Bella have become sisters and can almost tell when the other is in danger; they have such a good bond. Bella and Vicky join Nick and Monroe on their crimes and cases that contain creatures and other Wesen. Why? Because they too are Grimms'. Vicky and Nick are mates as soon as she sees him and she changes him. Will the Cullens' return? Will more Reapers come? What about Nick's mum? Will Juliette return? And what's going on with Captain Renard? Read to find out.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is Stephanie Meyer's and Grimm belongs to NBC.**

* * *

**Fairytales? More like Horror Stories! Chapter 1: New Lifestyle**

**Nick's Pov**

I got out of my car and crossed the road towards Monroe's house. It had been two weeks since Juliette woke up and lost all memories of me. I had been heartbroken at first but soon realized she wouldn't come back and decided to move on. Hank seemed a bit weird and was acting strange, especially after I told him what I was. He seemed scared and now every time I ask him if he's alright, he mutters "fine" and walks off. When Juliette was released from the hospital she moved out of the house, stating it would be too weird living together and that she needed time to figure everything out. I tried to get her to stay and I would leave, but she refused. She now lived in a quiet area of Portland and I often saw her around town. Now that Juliette was gone, I transferred all my aunt's things into my house. All her books were now placed in my bookshelf in the living room. The basement; which held all weapons, ingredients, herbs and such, was now under lock and key to make sure nobody even knew it existed.

To be honest, I was sort of glad Juliette was out of my life because a) it was a lot safer for the both of us, I wouldn't have to worry about her. And b) she was really getting on my last nerve and I just wasn't as in love with her as I was three years ago. She made me change to suit her image better; when I proposed she said no, even though she really wanted to marry me; and finally, she hated the kids, she actually hated kids in general. Gracie, Kevin, Hanson, Barry, Roddy and Holly often stayed at my or Monroe's place whenever they needed to. I love and adore kids and hopefully will have some of my own one day. Holly was getting better with her people skills and was bonding really well with Gracie. It was probably to do with the fact that they were the only girls in the weird but wonderful pack of ours. Gracie and Kevin had _finally_ began dating, only after Monroe, Hanson and I had warned Kevin that he had better not hurt Gracie; Barry and Roddy were spending _a lot_ more time together, as were Hanson and Holly. I betted against Monroe that the two couples would get together; it was just that obvious that they would. Gracie, Kevin and Hanson had also been told of the Wesen world. To say they were shocked would be an understatement, but they eventually came to understand it and even embraced it. The six were now as tight as fists, seeing how there wasn't any secrets between them.

I knocked on the door and stood waiting on his porch. A few seconds later Monroe opened the door and my cop senses kicked in. For starters; Monroe had bright golden eyes and pure white skin, he also had a simple pair of jeans, t-shirt and black converse on and his beard had been trimmed down, quite a bit actually. I preferred this look on him because it made him look less of a mountain man and more human. He seemed quite shocked to see me, almost as if he didn't know I was coming and if he did, he wasn't prepared for it.

"Hey Nick, how you doing?" he asked, opening the door wider and gesturing me in. I walked in and pulled off my jacket.

"I'm doing well, considering what's happened these past two weeks. You?" I replied, walking into the living room and stopping dead in my tracks. Sat, or rather curled, onto the coach, was a brunette woman facing the armchair with a soft smile. With her back to me on said armchair was a redhead woman. Her hair fell in soft silky waves, like it had been thoroughly tamed and was almost shining in the light. I hadn't seen her face but I suddenly felt a strong pull to her. In fact, I felt strong pulls to all of them. The redhead's was the strongest and most forceful but the brunette's and Monroe's was still there.

"Ah, this is my fiancée Bella and her sister Vicky." Monroe said, as he walked in and stood next to me. Bella looked up at me and smiled, stood up and walked over to Monroe then kissed his cheek. Her smile then vanished into a glare as she slapped him over the back of the head, her gold eyes blazing. Do they wear contacts? Because I've never seen or heard of gold eyes before.

"What the hell Monroe. Why didn't you tell me _he_ was coming? We haven't had time to prepare. You know she won't be able to control herself when she sees his face and looks into his eyes. It's the exact same thing that happened with you and m..." she trailed off as she turned towards the armchair. "NO, VICTORIA!" Bella shouted, looking to her sister. Were they even sisters? I mean, Bella has mahogany brown hair and Victoria had bright, almost blood, red hair.

I turned to the redhead, who was now known as Victoria or Vicky as they called her, and stared into her golden eyes. As soon as our gazes met, the gold darkened into a pure raven black. Time seemed to freeze as she growled and Bella pulled Monroe into her arms, almost as if to stop him from walking towards us. "It's too late now. Things have been set into motion, and this has to happen. The mating bond has been created, just like ours did when we met. Come on, we have to go." she said and pulled Monroe into the kitchen. Looking back to me, she gave a sad smile. "I'm sorry Nick." she whispered before she and Monroe vanished in the blink of an eye out the back door. I was shocked. What the hell just happened?

Victoria stalked towards me, a dangerous gleam in her eyes. I was pulled flush against her body as her lips skimmed my neck. Her skin was rock hard and ice cold, as were her lips. Said lips pulled back and her teeth gently but forcefully bit into my skin. I felt a sudden burn spreading over my body. She pulled her teeth away and laid me on the sofa. As the pain got worse, I gripped my teeth to stop crying out in pain and closed my eyes, letting the fire consume me. Vicky began purring and it partially soothed my pain and nerves. The darkness overtook me and I fell into a deep sleep. A sleep filled with pain and fire.

_**3 days later**_

When the fire finally stopped, I opened my eyes to find three smiling faces leaning over me, almost waiting. Monroe, Bella and Vicky all stood around me, their stances relaxed but ready for an attack. This caused me to frown. Who was going to attack them? I suddenly felt a possessiveness, protectiveness and surge of love over Vicky. A sibling love and protectiveness over Bella and Monroe made me feel worried for them also.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard a long, low growl. It took me several seconds to realize it was me. This shocked me and I stopped, standing up, only to stop in shock once again. I had stood quicker than any human could possible and it was kind of obvious I wasn't a human anymore. Vicky seemed to sense my discomfort and smiled sheepishly, flicking her side fringe away from her eyes. Her silky red hair was tied back into a high, tight ponytail, and I thought it suited her better than it did down.

"Come here Nick, we're not going to hurt you. I promise." I couldn't help but trust her so I carefully and slowly sat down. I wanted answers and I wanted them now. "Now I know you want answers I can promise you will get them. But right now, I think you need to see what I did to you." she grabbed the hand mirror Bella held out to her and held it up to my face. I looked into it and was shocked to see that I had blood red eyes and pure white skin. I was more shocked at the eyes because they all had the same pale white skin. I had thought that they simply needed a tan but now, now I'm not so sure.

"What...What am…What am I?" I stuttered, as I looked at my eyes again and ran my fingers over my cheek.

"You're a vampire. A new-born vampire at that. We have golden eyes because we eat animals and live a "vegetarian" diet. Your eyes are blood red because the venom hasn't destroyed it all yet. But don't worry, over time your eyes will turn gold like ours. Our skin is pale white, rock hard and we cannot be killed unless another vampire rips us apart and burns the pieces. We have super speed and super strength; we also shine in the sunlight. To human eyes it looks like we have millions of diamonds covering our body. We have venom running through our veins and the venom can be used to change humans into vampires. Vampires have mates and as you probably guessed Monroe and I are mates, just as you and Victoria are. Men are usually more possessive with their women but women too can get possessive about their men." Bella started before Monroe took over.

"You're probably feeling a pull to Vic right now, don't worry, it's completely natural as is the pull towards Bella and myself. The pull of Vic is a mate bond and ours is one of a sibling. Once you go on your hunt you will need to fully consummate the bond. I know you're probably scared about feeling love towards Vicky this quickly but I can tell you, it's all natural. I had known Bella here for six hours and I fell in love just as quick. It just happened and she bit and changed me. Victoria changed Bella because she was dying and Vicky couldn't bear to see a friend die. They came here, Bella met me and she changed me into what we all are now. Yes Nick, she was a vampire first." he said, looking at my questioning smirk.

"I'm stuck at twenty-seven, Vicky is twenty-six, and Bella is twenty-five. You too will stay at twenty-seven. We're basically immortal and can stay at this age. Some vamps have special powers. Bella has the ability to see people; where they are, what they're doing, who they're with and what they've either done in the past or going to do in the future. She can basically see the past, present and future, but focuses in on one specific person. She has to imagine the person and then, voila, she can have instant access to whoever she wants and whatever they're doing." Wow, that's pretty cool. I wonder if I have a power.

Monroe continued "I can change vampires into humans and back again, but it only lasts twenty-four hours, unless I change them back to vampire before the time is up. Vicky has the ability to evade any human, vampire or werewolf/shape shifter. She can almost sense where they are and can see an escape route. I've never been able to catch the little minx. Bella can, just about, but that's only because the two of them have such a great bond. I'll tell you about bonds in more detail later." I am so confused right now.

Bella took over. "I think that with your cop job and lifestyle, you're going to be a tracker, probably a very good one at that. A tracker is a vampire that can find someone or something by their scent and brainwave frequencies. Once you have that person's scent, it'll data itself into your brain and you'll be able to re-find them whenever you want or need to, even if they're on the other side of the world."

"Right, we'll answer anything else you want to know but right now, you need to hunt. You're probably feeling the burn in your throat." Monroe finished explaining everything and stood. I felt a burn in my throat, causing my hand to fly to my neck and I nodded eagerly.

I followed them all as they walked out the back door into the woods. Vicky turned to me and gave a smile "Now remember love, just do whatever feels natural. And don't push, suck instead. Trust me; you'll know what I'm talking about when the time is right." She kissed me on the mouth and it just felt so right that I couldn't help but deepen it, causing her to moan into my mouth. Monroe and Bella gave a chuckle and I pulled away.

"Come on lovebirds, let's get Nicky some food and you can make out later. Maybe even get it on." Monroe joked, before pecking Bella on the lips. We all began to take off into a run and I was still astonished at my speed and grace. It was so easy. I felt like if I was human, this would be as if I was walking. We came across some bears, deer and wolves and the scent of their blood drove me insane, causing the fire in my throat to feel ten times as worse. I pulled a wolf to my mouth and bit down. Remembering what Vicky told me I sucked and the amount of blood began to soothe the burn in my throat. When it was emptied I pulled a deer towards me and began to drink deeply once again. After one bear, one wolf and two deer, I felt full and the burn in my throat was completely gone. Is feeling full even possible when I've just drank blood? It seems to be the case, especially with the other three. We all walked back into our group, seeing as we had split up and I looked down at my clothes when Bella chuckled. They were completely ruined; ripped in places and covered in blood.

I heard Vicky and Bella whisper, "Now that's hot." causing Monroe to growl in protest, Vicky to growl in warning and Bella to giggle in amusement.

Looking up at Vicky, I could almost feel my eyes blacken with lust. "And this is our cue to leave." Bella said. "Come on Monroe. Maybe it's your night to get lucky." and with that, Bella giggled, slapped his ass and ran off. Monroe growled, his face changing into a Blutbad and he ran after her. And with that we were alone.

Vicky looked to me, her eyes black as night and lust shining out of them. I growled and ran to her, tackling her to the ground where we engaged in our desires for many hours. Words of love were passed with ease and it wasn't until six hours later that Bella returned with some clothes. She gave a giggle, wink and vanished. Sometimes I hate it when she does that, she acts like she knows something but won't tell me what it is exactly. I could tell she and I would be great friends, or even better, siblings. Monroe and I were already like brothers, especially with what we've been through in the last year.

Looking at Vicky once more, I knew we wouldn't be leaving this forest for a while. Especially now that I had my soul mate and true love. With her and our new family we could do anything. But with our luck, our happy ending was a long way off.

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

I giggled as I felt Monroe's arms wrap around my waist. I had just gone and given the newly mated couple new clothes and quickly got out of there before I saw something I didn't like or want to see. I didn't blame them, of course. It wasn't their fault they were both complete sex addicts, and the fact that they were newly mated made that even funnier. Of course Monroe and I had it worse, or better; either way you looked at it, the glass was half something. That was simply because we had to mate by vampire terms and then we had his Blutbaden mating season to focus on. Once a year when Monroe went into heat, we never left the house for at least four to five days. I didn't complain and I know Monroe loved me so it was all good. Sometimes he worried that he hurt me when using his vampire strength but I always calmed him down; stating that we were mates. I was his, he was mine and nothing would pull us apart. And if something did, we would always find our other half.

I focused on Nick and saw that they wouldn't be leaving the forest for a long time. This caused me to giggle again. Monroe quietly growled in my ear as he nuzzled my neck. He knew exactly what he was doing. I was always vulnerable there, seeing as it was the area he placed his claiming mark upon. I had given his on the junction where the shoulder and neck met. It was the easiest place to bite and was easily hidden so humans wouldn't wonder and worry about us. Mine was on the neck, a more easily seen place, but I could easily wear scarfs or necklaces and cover it up. He knew that is was my vulnerable spot and took it as an advantage.

"What's got you giggling so much, soon-to-be Mrs Monroe?" he asked, in his thick deep voice. I giggled again causing his eyes to turn pure black. He picked me up over his shoulder and, with his vampire speed, ran up the stairs and into our bedroom. Flinging me on the bed, he trapped me underneath him where I wouldn't be able to escape. And trust me, I tried. Multiple times in fact. Unfortunately, he was very strong. Even being younger than me, and the fact that Vicky had trained me in vampire fighting, he could still trap me down. I was trying to train Monroe to fight like a vampire from the Southern War; where Vicky had spent most of her first one hundred years as a vampire; but he preferred to simply rip things apart. He said it was his Blutbad instinct. I simply rolled my eyes every time he gave that answer and patted him on the shoulder.

"Well? Are you going to tell me or not?" he asked, as he leant up and trapped my arms above my head.

"Hmmmmm, I think not." I answered. He growled and caused me to giggle again. He always said he loved my giggle so I made sure to do it a lot more. He captured my lips and we continued our desires for the rest of the night. And well into the day.

Monroe never got the answer to his question. And to be quite honest, I kind of forgot the question I had been asked in the first place. It was only when we were in the shower the second night and I was rubbing at the re-bitten mark Monroe had given me, did I remember it. Giggling again, I turned to my fiancé and looked him in the eyes. His eyes turned pure black once again and I knew we would probably need the plumber. Again.

* * *

**OMG! Finally, it took so long to finish this chapter but I'm so glad it's done. I'm really enjoying Grimm and if you wish to know a spoiler, yes; I do like Rosalee but no; she will not be getting together with Monroe. If you have any ideas of who to get her with, please do tell.**

**Yes, my friends tell me I'm rude, need help and perverted but I don't really care.**

**If you're wondering what Bella's gift is, it's basically like Alice's but if she focuses on one person, she can see what they're doing at the present moment. She then focuses on the past or future and can see what is happening. It is more powerful and accurate then Alice's gift.**

**If you have a problem, well tough luck. You guys are amazing. Flames will be used to toast marshmallows and make smores. **

**As is my beta Bethy-Boodles.**

**Review = Preview.**


End file.
